boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ochobot
Ochobot is a character from BoBoiBoy. Overview ' 's website in BoBoiBoy section]]'He is the Power Sphere found by Adu Du, but he mistakenly follows BoBoiBoy as the activator and instead gives him and his friends powers. Now he works at Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop. *'BoBoiBoy' - Elemental Powers: Lightning, Wind, Earth, Fire, Water, Thorn and Solar; Elemental Split *'Ying' - Time Manipulation *'Yaya' - Gravity Manipulation *'Gopal' - '' Molecule Manipulation '' *'Fang' - Shadow Manipulation Story He was activated by Adu Du using Cocoa Power, but he mistakened BoBoiBoy as the activator and gave him Powers. The next day Adu Du scolded Ochobot for giving powers to BoBoiBoy and his friends. Later when Tok Aba finds out that his Cocoa was used to activate him, he became an assistant in the Cocoa Shop for free. Because of what happened, Adu Du is always having nightmares about Ochobot. He gave Fang powers to protect himself and to prevent Adu Du from having it. He now has the Teleportation Power from Klamkabot after being upgraded. Relationships BoBoiBoy Since Ochobot followed BoBoiBoy home, the two had become close friends and might share a brotherly relationship. Ochobot helps BoBoiBoy at Tok Aba's Cocoa shop, and gives him advice or warns him about his powers from time to time. BoBoiBoy is always ready to protect Ochobot, but the two sometimes argue with each other, one example is when Ochobot put many things and Yaya's biscuits into BoBoiBoy's mouth, which made him have nightmares. Adu Du Adu Du created Ochobot as a ball of power which can be activated by Tok Aba's Cocoa. It releases different types of powers and he shoots powers only for those person whom he want to have a power. Tok Aba Ochobot is Tok Aba's employee. He even made ochobot the emloyee of the month (though Ochobot is the only employee). When Boboiboy was away, Tok Aba took care of Ochobot. When Ochobot was fainting often, Tok Aba didn't want Ochobot to work, so that means he cares for Ochobot, but sometimes he likes to boss Ochobot. Fang Fang got his powers from Ochobot. At season 2, it is revealed on how Fang got his power. When Adu Du and Probe were after Ochobot, Fang tried to hide Ochobot from Adu Du but they were cornered. Ochobot had no choice but to give Fang the new power. When Fang found out how he got his power, he embraced Ochobot. At first when Ochobot sees Fang he always Faints, but after Fang finds out where his power came from, he said to Ochobot that he's happy because Ochobot won't faint anymore in seeing him. Trivia *Ochobot is the ninth generation of Power Spheres as revealed in the movie. **His name "Ocho" means "eight" or "nine" (though "Nueve" is used instead) in Spanish, which fits his status as the ninth generation of Power Spheres, first is Klamkabot. *Ochobot obtains an upgrade in the movie from the Power Sphere Lab Guard. He now possesses teleportation powers given by Klamkabot, the first generation of Power Spheres. * Ochobot was destroyed by Bora Ra using a "Super Tense Black Hole". However, Klamkabot sacrificed himself and gave all of his last energy to Ochobot and revived him. *It is possible that Ochobot is created by the Kubulus and is teleported across the galaxy by Klamkabot since all Power Spheres are created by the Kubulus as stated in the BoBoiBoy: The Movie Comic Book Adaptation. *From the official BoBoiBoy Magazine, it is stated that Adu Du did not create Ochobot. He actually found him somewhere before arriving on Earth. *Despite Ochobot is severely damaged in the end of the movie, he is seen to have returned to his normal state by the end of the picture credits (though Probe does use duct tape to help him). From the fanmails, it is revealed that Ochobot can heal on his own as Power Spheres are capable of self healing since they are all built with alien technology. Gallery See Also Category:Robots Category:Power Balls Category:Characters Category:Males Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:Characters voiced by Muhammad Fathi Diaz